


May the Best Woman, Win!

by produce101all



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - RuPaul's Drag Race Fusion, Drag Queens, Jaemin and Chenle as Drag Names, M/M, Romance, STRICTLY NO KAI KAI, She/her pronouns, rated M for foul language
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-23
Updated: 2020-05-23
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:07:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24287857
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/produce101all/pseuds/produce101all
Summary: She's known Chenle out of drag is cute, but Chenle in drag? Beautiful.AU: Of all the things to gain in this competition, lifetime supply of cosmetics, a jewelry custom set, and $100,000, drag queen Na Jaemin would have least expected love
Relationships: Na Jaemin/Zhong Chen Le
Comments: 6
Kudos: 19





	May the Best Woman, Win!

**Author's Note:**

> Got inspired to work on this and post it because some content creators I look up to in the SV fandom reminded me that we write for ourselves and I guess the anxiety of statistics (kudos, hits, comments, word count) got the better of me making me unable to write anything for a long time. I always think, will people like this? Will this be received well? Those questions are like shackles and it is so freeing no longer being tied down like that.
> 
> Because no matter what, there will always be someone out there who likes the same niche plots as you do <3 
> 
> Anyways, this is my small contribution to the JAEMLE tag, I hope you enjoy!
> 
> -SOME RPDR/DRAG REFERENCES-
> 
> Willam Belli: Season 4 contestant who vomitted on stage  
> Kai kai: sexual act between two drag queens (don't worry this is only used in dialogue and no real action in this fic)  
> -END-
> 
> DISCLAIMER: Contains inaccuracies (it's fiction what do you expect)

Jaemin didn’t know what went on RuPaul’s mind when he assigned the two of them to work as a team for this week’s main challenge. She knows the other queens despise her. After bagging the first win on the show, she has been epically failing the rest of the challenges and it has taken a big toll on her self-esteem. It is undoubtedly making her question the eleven years she has been doing drag.

It quite gets on her skin, looking at Chenle, that is. She is young. She is talented. She is charismatic, oh how the judges fawn over her every week. She was the winner of the previous challenge while Jaemin was the one fighting for her spot to stay in the competition—lip syncing the hell out of her life.

One on top.

The other on the bottom.

Great. She really admires Ru’s choices, sometimes. She really does.

“So,” Chenle’s voice trails off. “What do you have in mind, Jaemin?”

The challenge is about shooting an ad for Ru’s new fashion line and they were assigned to market it to the artist/celebrity audience. Jaemin wrinkles her nose in disgust. Ru is a multi-millionaire drag queen she’s pretty sure she can hire anyone to plan her ad out.

“I guess act all snooty and rich? Make it campy? Fuck that, I’m not a celebrity or anything, how would I know?”

Chenle laughs and Jaemin kinda gives her a long _look_ for a second because there wasn’t anything funny about what she said nor was she aiming to be funny at all. She’s flunking this damn challenge, it’s not anything to laugh at. If Chenle were any sane person, she should be getting mad at her right now.

Well, shit. What if it was some kind of passive-aggressive laughter? To hell with it, who knows what goes on in younger queens’ minds these days.

When Jaemin doesn’t give Chenle a response in a while, she finally stops. She lets out an awkward cough before saying, “Well, it’s not a totally bad idea.”

Huh?

Is she fucking serious? Will they really go for that spur of the moment shit her mouth spouted? As much as Chenle shows promising potential with her three wins, she sure is much dumber than Jaemin expected.

“Girl, I know we’re not close, but you’ve got to be honest with me, okay? If my idea’s shit just tell me. I won’t get mad, hear that?”

Jaemin didn’t mean to snap nor sound snappy when she did. The way Chenle’s eyes widened minutely and her small mouth form an ‘o’ completely says otherwise, regardless. Did she hurt her feelings? Fuck that. She’s not here to play buddy-buddy.

“But I don’t think your idea’s shit.”

Seriously, this kid never fails to leave her speechless.

“I know you’ve got an idea. Why don’t you elaborate it?”

Fuck, fuck, fuck. They won’t be getting anywhere with this challenge if Chenle continues to go forward with her idea. Doesn’t she want to win? Why do they have to go with Jaemin’s shitty concept? She can’t believe Chenle seriously thinks it’s the most impressive plan she’s heard. It would have been pretty convincing had Jaemin not known her own limitations and skills (or lack of, she wants to cry inside).

“Ru’s going to visit the workroom soon. Do you seriously want to say that in front of him?”

Jaemin wants to strangle her partner’s neck the way she excitedly nods her head at the question. She does not know whether to laugh or cry because Chenle is currently reminding her of an overexcited puppy who just got its treat. Except, that shit is cute and this sister right here is just not. More of a crackhead joke, if she would say.

“If we don’t get safe with this, I swear, you’re the one to blame.”

“We won’t just be safe. We’ll _win_ this.”

—

It’s already a quarter past midnight and Jaemin finds herself currently slaving away at the workroom – with Chenle. Tomorrow, RuPaul would be checking on them in the workroom and seeing their progress on the challenge. Jaemin just wants to bury herself alive. Since they are going with her idea for the challenge, she obviously does not want to fuck this up. She may be full of self-loathing, but she is no self-sabotaging bitch.

This led to their current situation, which includes scrutinizing every detail and polishing the overall concept. In front of Ru, they cannot embarrass themselves. And yes, Jaemin is now including Chenle in this narrative because apparently their fates are up to her hands now that she is sort of spearheading this challenge.

After the umpteenth time of going over the skit—the mastery, timing, and energy—Jaemin decides to call for a time-out.

“Fuck,” she whines. The workroom is empty save for themselves and she allows herself to be dramatic, crying loudly and falling all over the mini couch. With her limbs sprawled like this, she just wants to bury herself permanently and throw all her troubles to the air – to hell with it!

“What if we rehearse all this shit and Ru doesn’t even like it? I’m going to be so fucking devastated.”

Chenle chooses a spot on the floor in front of the couch to rest herself. It amazes Jaemin how she hasn’t heard even one complaint come out of her partner. Like, seriously, if she got paired with herself she’d be walking right out of the workroom the instant she opened her mouth. She doesn’t understand how a person can have this much patience, really.

A jerking movement was suddenly applied to her head and Jaemin was about to throw hands when she felt warm fingers slowly threading through her hair, massaging her head. It was relaxing. Jaemin couldn’t help but hum contentedly.

“Don’t worry. We’ll be fine. I’m confident about this.”

Chenle’s low voice accompanied with the head massage she’s giving makes Jaemin feel some type of way, she looks up at her. The feel of Chenle’s hands on her scalp pausing momentarily.

“I don’t know why you have such faith in me.”

The repetitive motion on her head continues pressing and Jaemin pretends she didn’t catch the sheepish look on Chenle’s face.

A few minutes have passed and Jaemin allowed the quiet to settle. She doesn’t mind Chenle’s non-response. It doesn’t really bother her. She has resigned herself to the fact she wasn’t getting any answer when Chenle spoke up.

“Honestly, I think you’re one of the most talented queens I’ve met.”

—

Jaemin couldn’t believe her ears. Ru loved the concept. She said she would definitely be looking forward to it. She even wished Jaemin good luck and told her she’s glad she got back to her feet. Jaemin wasn’t even aware she was in a slump in the first place!

(Although if she were only listening to the judges’ critiques instead of blurring them out in her head, then she should have been)

She looks at Chenle in awe. She really couldn’t believe it.

“Ru liked it.”

Chenle gave her the biggest smile and she couldn’t even let a sarcastic remark escape her mouth about how dumb Chenle looks. It is a small achievement, getting praised, but at that moment, it felt like she was on top of the world. It was surreal.

Chenle was still smiling at her. And this time, Jaemin gave her a smile of her own. Maybe, this queen isn’t so bad after all.

“Come on, bitch. It’s time to look over our outfits.”

Jaemin’s five suitcases max quota (as per rule of the competition) was situated near the mirrors, which is pretty advantageous considering the time to put on her outfit and paint her face was considerably lessened with the short distance between her luggage and the mirror.

However, this also posed one disadvantage she prefers to overlook—it is the most crowded area. Knowing her fellow queens, bunching them together in one place means kissing your peace of mind goodbye. Farewell to her fantasies of dragging herself up without having to speak to anyone (unless absolutely necessary, of course). As much as she can, Jaemin preferably doesn’t want to socialize with anyone, if possible. The mirror is the noisiest, busiest part of the workroom and if it weren’t for the strategic location, Jaemin would have really foregone with it.

See, less than a minute since she reached the mirror area and a queen is already approaching her. Jaemin sincerely wishes for her wigs to burn to the ground.

“Girl, don’t pretend you don’t see Chenle coming on to you strong.”

“Excuse me?”

They still have to prepare for the challenge, which is in less than twelve hours. She doesn’t have time for mindless chitchat, gossip, whatever, with the other queens.

“She’s coming on to you harder than Hurricane Katrina, hon.”

Jaemin opts to mock the queen with the trusty voice in her own mind instead. If she gets into a drama with this queen right at this moment, who knows what the cameras might get. And more importantly, less time to focus on the challenge.

She hums absentmindedly in response. “Beat it, queen. I don’t really care.”

It’s a fucking competition. Open your mouth only when it spews shit that’s actually relevant. She’s not interested, otherwise. She has a challenge to win.

—

They had just finished the shoot for the ad and Jaemin felt good. She gave a playful slap on Chenle’s ass and let out a victory cheer.

“Bitch, we killed it. The director was all over me. He couldn’t resist this booty.”

Jaemin does a couple of twerks, looking over her teammate, laughing. Except, Chenle was uncharacteristically silent. Observing closely, her mind seems to be elsewhere. Even her eyes were unfocused and suspiciously cloudy.

Why does she look disappointed? The director was clearly living for them.

“Hey, anybody home?”

She made a loud snap right in front of Chenle’s face, which, thankfully, seemed enough to startle her.

“Oh,” an awkward chuckle, “What was that?”

Jaemin can’t help but frown at the lackluster response. “You spaced out. What’s up?”

“Hmm? What are you talking about? I’m fine.”

It was clear Chenle does not want to discuss it. Jaemin lets her be. After all, she was never the confrontational type and it has never been in her character to be nosy.

“Hey,” Jaemin calls out to the other who is already a few steps ahead of her. “Wanna hang out in my room later?”

Chenle visibly perks up at the invitation and Jaemin’s glad she can at least cheer her teammate up with the small gesture.

The team simultaneously enter the workroom to untuck only for them to hear words that made them freeze in their steps.

“Jaemin out of drag is such a snack.”

The topic of conversation surely wasn’t expecting walking into a conversation about herself. And surely, not about anything like how they would let said person bang them against the wall. She absolutely did not need to know about another queen having a sexy dream about her.

Chenle started laughing beside her and Jaemin decidedly wants to gain sudden invisible super powers or just allow motherfucking Earth eat her alive.

“Ooh, someone’s hotdog on demand?” Chenle coos, “Too bad it’s not as meaty as it looks.”

Jaemin couldn’t help the scandalized gasp. “Take that back, you fucker!”

“Mama, I’ve seen that untucked and uncooked wieners are bigger. I can testify to that.”

Well, if she’s able to make come backs like that, then she’s back to her regular self. Jaemin couldn’t help the soft smile on her face, quietly watching Chenle prance around the workroom, joining the gossiping group earlier while getting ready to drag down.

—

“What a fucking bitch.”

Jaemin slaps Chenle’s thigh. Maybe inviting Chenle to her room was a bad idea. They were just sharing friendly banter earlier when Chenle suggested they open a bottle of Absolut and she went ahead and poured Jaemin a glass, which she’s currently nursing. She definitely needed a drink after listening to Chenle’s very successful drag career story, at a very young age at that.

From what Jaemin gathered, Chenle has already recorded a full album and even held a solo concert, she is social media famous (Jaemin’s barely updated Instagram account cries in the background, she’s very proud of her 100 followers, okay), and her family and friends have been very supportive of her drag career from the start.

And just now, she found out that Chenle, aside from being a professional dancer and singer, apparently has performed in a well-known Opera House as a kid several times, ranging from playing a piano musical piece to a violin. Like, what the fuck is that. She may have called Chenle dumb several times, but she’s definitely talented.

“Please tell me you at least have something you can’t do.”

Chenle laughs. “I do! I do!”

Jaemin can’t help but give her a disbelieving look.

“Why don’t you believe me?” Chenle cries, pouting at her drink. She looks up to give an illusion of being deep in thought before she’s quickly hiding her face between her hands. “Ugh, this is so embarrassing.”

“I…can’t lip sync.”

Jaemin almost crashed her glass to the floor. What the fuck. She’s blatantly gawking and it’s rude but what the fucking shit is that confession.

The piece of information broke her mind too much it took her a while before saying, “Who calls themselves a drag queen and doesn’t know how to lip sync?”

It’s ridiculous. Truly, utterly, ridiculous. But somehow, it’s not all that surprising finding about it. Chenle’s very being is an entirety of roundabout ridiculousness (come on, this kid insistently pushed for her half-baked, whack idea, trusting the queen ranked dead last wholeheartedly on a challenge, talk about ridiculous).

“I’m a live singer, okay! Not that I look down on lip syncing,” Chenle violently shakes her head, “Just that I’ve never had the chance to do it.”

“Because you never had to.” Jaemin rolls her eyes. Good fucking thing Chenle has never been in the bottom then. She would have missed the chance of getting to know such an interesting individual. Of all things considered, Jaemin never thought she would get along with a very young drag queen. There’s a reason she never took in any drag daughters.

“You know, I’m so glad you’re not the diva type.”

“I’m not? Is that a bad thing?”

They are only at their second glass of alcohol and they’re not supposed to be drunk yet. Jaemin wrinkles her brows a bit, judging. Chenle’s either drunk or plain stupid.

“You know, the loud, whiny girls who make a big deal out of everything. Shady bitches and all.”

“Oh,” Chenle nods slowly, “That.”

Jaemin takes another sip of her drink before she allows herself to say, “Yeah. I’m pretty sure it’s been hard working with me.”

Her eyes were cast down for a moment, not allowing herself to see Chenle’s reaction.

“You did drag a whole lot less than me, you’re younger than me yet here you are sailing through the competition.”

There’s a pregnant pause in the air after Jaemin let those words out of her mouth. She doesn’t think it’s a bad thing to say that out loud. Perhaps, Chenle’s pea-brain is taking a while to process the meaning of her words. Yes, it’s probably that.

“What made you join drag race?”

She wasn’t expecting that response but she’s grateful for the change in topic.

“Hmm, I have this absurd dream of wanting to take over the world. It’s crazy how I want everyone to worship me, really.”

Chenle smiles, “That’s nice. Consider me your first fan.”

Jaemin snorts. “Oh, please.”

As she finds the two of them laughing carelessly, downing another shot of Absolut vodka, Jaemin’s heart suddenly bursts with desire to burn through this competition and make it to the finals with Chenle by her side.

“Jaemin,” she hears the younger one call out, her lips hot at her ear. “You're old enough to be my drag mother.”

Chenle’s too close. She can feel the warmth radiating from her. The room is hot all of a sudden and Jaemin realizes her mouth went dry.

She gives Chenle a meaningful look, studying her figure from head to toe.

“You don't mean that.”

—

For the first time in weeks, Jaemin was not thundering in anxiety, nerves trembling, when her name wasn’t called safe. The second Ru asked the both of them to stay behind, she knows like a deep thrumming between her veins, it is because they represent the best of this week. It need not for anymore explanation.

It feels exhilarating tasting victory at the tip of her tongue. Just a tease, not the full dish yet. But it’s amazing nonetheless, especially knowing she will bag this win along with Chenle. They both deserve it.

Yet, when Jaemin was announced safe and the queen two spots away from her was announced the winner of the week’s main challenge, she was not devastated.

Devastation was Chenle’s name being announced followed by the most dreadful words any queen competing in Drag Race would hear: “I’m sorry, my dear. You are up for elimination.”

She felt like vomiting. Jaemin was about to pull a Willam Belli.

She used to never understand queens who cry when fellow queens get eliminated from the race. It is a fucking competition. Shouldn’t they be more grateful, ergo, happier now that there’s one queen down?

Now, it all makes fucking sense to her. As Ru looked at Chenle, “Sashay, away.” Jaemin’s tear ducts, which have remained dormant ever since she started doing drag, decidedly opened its floodgates, and she couldn’t stop crying.

She doesn’t know where it all went wrong. Weren’t they having a fun time during the whole set? She could not believe the harsh critics Chenle received. It was like she was on her own fucking dream boat while Chenle was left in the storm to drown. How did she not notice her partner was struggling at that moment? She feels awful.

Chenle’s grip tightened around her, patting her back slowly. “Shh, don’t blame yourself. Win this competition for me, okay?”

She hugged Chenle back tighter. She doesn’t ever want to let go.

—

The first day everyone met in the workroom, Jaemin vaguely remembered her impression of Chenle. Stunning. Her attention was immediately caught the moment Chenle walked in and she swore at that moment, she has not seen anything as exquisite as her. She couldn't stop staring. Chenle’s wicked smile instantly lit up the whole workroom and everyone was drawn to her. Jaemin was not the only one charmed.

So she kept to her own corner, reminding herself to get her head in the game – focus. She won the first challenge. And barely clinging on the following rounds, she and Chenle never crossed paths again. Until that challenge that cost her spot in the competition.

Amidst the crowd, Jaemin is now standing as part of the top four finalists vying to be the next Drag Superstar and yet, all she can see is Chenle at this moment. She's known Chenle out of drag is cute, but Chenle in drag? Beautiful.

Jaemin is now at the spot every drag queen who auditioned has dreamt of. It is the spot her sisters fought tooth and nail to reach. She’s here. Chenle’s here. She couldn’t feel more infinite.

“Na Jaemin.”

“Condragulations, you are the winner of this year’s RuPaul’s Drag Race! You did us proud, queen.”

The twelve words that changed Jaemin’s life. These were the words that turned Jaemin’s completely bleak life upside down. She may be the new Drag Superstar, but she sure is not the most beautiful queen in this damn room. That person is sitting amongst the crowd of this season’s contestants and she couldn’t shine brighter.

“Chenle, can we talk?”

After the awarding, Jaemin had wanted to reach out for Chenle immediately, yet in an instant she was already surrounded with the crowd yelling their love for her, cameras pointed at her face, reporters left and right asking her how she felt – it was an otherworldly experience.

But now, she finally got time to meet with her in private and Chenle is standing right in front of her at this moment.

She looks gorgeous. Absolutely stunning. Chenle always has been.

She wants to ask her how she’s been. Did she watch her when she went home? (Jaemin was tempted to sneak out a phone just to be in contact with Chenle, but she’s no impulsive newbie and the stakes are high in Drag Race).

“Congratulations on your win, Jaemin.”

Jaemin has already heard her voice earlier but it’s different now. It’s more intimate. And she couldn’t get enough of it.

“Do you want to take over the world with me?”

Chenle gasps. “Are you inviting me to your tour? You know I’m a big fan.”

Jaemin grits her teeth. She knows Chenle is dumb as a rock and tries not to let her impatience get the best of her. Too dumb, she doesn’t even realize a confession when it’s thrown right at her face.

“I’m saying, I want to be with you.”

“With me?”

She must really like Chenle, considering she hasn’t shouted at her face to get it through her thick skull, like, “TAKE THE HINT, WHORE.” Fuck romance. Jaemin can’t do this shit.

“I know you’ve been checking my ass out since the first day we untucked…”

The way Chenle’s face paled was priceless. It was like sucking on a dick dipped in vinegar 

“I maybe old but I’m not dense.”

“So, you know I’ve been hitting on you?”

“Well, only after we went drinking in our room. But that’s beside the point—”

“So, you’re saying you like me as well?”

Jaemin really didn’t mean to let out a sigh of relief, but, “Yes! Finally! You caught up with the conversation! Congratulations!”

“Shut up, stop saying I’m dumb.”

But you are, Jaemin wants to bite back. Instead, she wraps her hands around Chenle’s neck and whispers, “Shut me up then.”

Thank fuck Chenle quickly got the memo, quickly catching Jaemin’s lips with her own, or else the reigning Drag Superstar would have looked like a fool – winner or not.

Only after leaving Jaemin gasping for breath did Chenle pull away (rather reluctantly, if Jaemin would have to describe in complete honesty), brushing Jaemin’s kiss-swollen lips with a finger.

“Now, about that hundred thousand dollar cash prize. It’s conjugal property now, isn’t it?”

**Author's Note:**

> ADDITIONAL STORY INFO (for anyone who cares):  
> >> the story in the beginning was set with only the top six queens left  
> >> Jaemin is 31 years old has been doing drag for eleven years while Chenle is 26 years old and has been doing drag for five years (didn’t mention it in the story because queens don’t talk about their ages, hunty)
> 
> —also, pls don’t hesitate to leave kudos and comments even if theyre just screaming I love reading them they’re always greatly appreciated!! <3  
> —and if you’re interested feel free to drop by my twt and scream about jaemle/sarawatine/wangxian/tgcf/svsss/2ha with me,, DMs are welcome!! [@panickedyibo](https://twitter.com/panickedyibo) (BL acc) / [@nctzentrashall](https://twitter.com/nctzentrashall) (KPOP/CPOP acc)


End file.
